Red
Red aka Felissa Harley is the main protagonist in the Slasher House film series. Biography Red aka Felissa Harley aka The Red Angel, after being forced to murder her sister by the sinister figure known as the Demon, later revealed to be her real father Francis Harley, Red ran away from the authorities after an attempt to institutionalize her. Living on the streets for months she was finally found by an old Chinese man called Cho Wang, he taught her how to defend herself and eventually she set out on her quest for revenge. Red became known as The Red Angel by the authorities as she went from place to place hunting for her father and instead finding serial killers of varying origins earning herself the mantle of 'Killer of Killers'. History 2012 * Red is expelled from School after punching Dawson, who taunts her after finding out that her real father is serial Killer Francis 'The Crimson Demon' Harley. * She heads home to find her foster parents dead and her sister Clare, tied to a chair. Harley is there and forces her to kill her foster sister to prove to him that his killer instinct also lies within her. She does so and Harley disappears as the police show up. These events take place in Slasher House. * Red is taken to the local police station where they believe she killed her sister. She runs away. * Red ends up living on the street, begging for money and stealing food to survive. One night she is approached by a mysterious stranger who tells her that they know her from the past. These events take place in Mycho Comics Issue 2. 2013 * Red fights Sam the Slaughter, a low rent serial killer. On him, she finds a card for Wolvesbury Hunting Club. These events take place in Mycho Comics Issue 1. * While investigating she discovers that Wolvesbury is a cover for a bunch of thrill killer rich kids hunting young girls for sport, they catch her and knock her unconscious. These events take place in Mycho Comics Issue 2. 2016 * Red is in Russia, tracking a serial killer who prays on young teens. Mole Man MK1 is in the process of killing his final girl when Red appears and dispatches him with a sword to the stomach. * Red returns to England where she finds Amber, a local stripper about to be killed by Jacob Jakushi, a famous slasher. * Red meets with Luse, a tech wizard who builds her equipment for her. Luse tells her that she has discovered a shadowy government agency who could be connected to her father, they are snatching serial killers off the streets. * Red heads to Hollowgate following a lead on a monster that has been killing teens, She finds Gravestone murdering a bunch of trespassing youngsters and fights him. H.E.X.A.G.O.N agents show up to contain him and she hears Harley's voice on their radios. She escapes, but is wounded and is found by Amber, who takes her back to Luse. * Luse talks Red into taking Amber to help her intercept H.E.X.A.G.O.N's next target, a strange doll owned by Molly Bannister. Red storms the hospital when Amber's convert mission goes awry and she attacks by agents. Harley shows up and knocks her out, before the agents take all three girls. Red escapes and heads out after Amber and Molly. * Luse helps her track them to a holding facility in the slaughter house district. Here Red storms the building and fights nearby agents to rescue Amber and the two fight Mole Man Mk2 and Molly Bannister before Red faces off with Harley alone. * Luse betrays her and Harley orders Red to be placed in one of the Slasher House units. These events take place in Slasher House 2. Slasher House * Red is the first to wake in the Slasher House. She quickly finds the , seemingly, friendly Nathan. She then realises she has no recollection of who she is. * She meets Corben, who seems to know who everyone is and Cleaver is released. He chases her down, but is Killed by Nathan after his door opens. * Nathan and Red try to escape the house, but Corben gets out and knocks them both out. He plans to operate on them, but Thorn breaks out of his cell and kills him. * Red and Nathan face off with Thorn and Nathan stops him, but Red is injured. Nathan is then possessed by The Hollower, an evil spirit that lives inside of him. He hunts Red down, but manages to gain control long enough to get away from her. * Red finds a hidden room, where she discovers that her father, Harley, is behind the whole thing. She remembers who she is and goes after Nathan, Killing him. Then the House door opens and... These events take place in Slasher House. Appearances Films * Slasher House * Slasher House 2 * Slasher House 3 Comics * Mycho Comics Issue 1 * Mycho Comics Issue 2 * Mycho Comics Issue 3 Category:Characters Category:Heroine